1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to relays generally and, more particularly, to solid-state relays which can switch high-frequency signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromechanical relays are the standard means for switching high frequency (e.g., &gt;1 MHz) signals, such as T1 or DS1 (1.544 Mbit/sec) carrier signals. Two advantages electromechanical relays have over solid-state relays are the lower ON resistance (when the relay contacts are closed) and higher isolation (when the contacts are open) at high frequencies. However, electromechanical relays are large, noisy, require relatively large power to operate, and are slow to operate, compared to solid-state relays. Thus, it is desirable to provide a solid-state relay having the capability of switching high-frequency signals.